


My Hero

by supercorpinc



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, having a lot of feels tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpinc/pseuds/supercorpinc
Summary: That’s how Kara found herself hovering outside Lena’s office window, her eyes reserved to staring. She should leave. She really should. She is a Super- and no matter how much Lena has tried, the Luthor name was still full of a toxic residue. But Supergirl couldn’t pull herself away.  -- SuperCorp.





	1. Hope

Those eyes. Those eyes held something Kara hadn’t seen in anyone else in the human race. There was so much emotion in the orbs that made Kara stumble and made Supergirl fall off her flight path. Whether Lena was looking at Kara or her super counterpart- there was hope. There was most of all.. Trust. 

Kara had always wanted to be the best person she could be, even if she was alien, but the trust in Lena’s eyes, the softness that hid behind a strong, influential woman; made her melt in a way that her heat vision couldn’t even hope to counter. All Lena wanted was to be good, and in many ways Kara felt they had so much in common. But on the flip side, Lena was human. She was breakable. And there wasn’t bulletproof skin to hold all that good away from bullets, or fire wielding aliens. 

That’s how Kara found herself hovering outside Lena’s office window, her eyes reserved to staring. She should leave. She really should. She is a Super- and no matter how much Lena has tried, the Luthor name was still full of a toxic residue. But Supergirl couldn’t pull herself away. 

Her love for the human race had begun in Alex. In Eliza and Jeremiah. Because humanity was pure. Because these humans had so much potential, maybe even more than the potential of the lives lost on Krypton. And when she looked in Lena’s eyes, she saw every facet of good. It crept up in her chest and made it hard to breathe. The passion that had made her put on the suit thrummed through her, like someone had turned a speaker on too loudly. 

Many times over, Lena had proven to be able to protect herself, and her planet; from the Gala, to defying her mother. But Kara’s chest still ached. And the girl couldn’t find any explanation behind that fact. Kara couldn’t find a reason why this green eyed woman was any different from any good citizen in National City. 

Before she realized, she felt her feet touch down gently onto the balcony, watching Lena fall out of her own trance as she turned her head, watching the woman’s defensive stance fall away as she turned to see Supergirl. Her alias on Lena’s lips as a bright, abiet tired smile spread across her face.

“Sorry to drop in without a warning.” Supergirl said, offering a soft smile, her hands pressing into her hips for a moment before she released her stance, letting her arms fall to sway as she walked into the office. 

“Who am I to refuse the city’s hero?” Lena offered, walking around to the front of her desk. Her head tilted slightly, those eyes looking right at Supergirl, making Kara swallow nervously. Slightly, because Lena didn’t seem like the type to underestimate people, and Lena looked at Kara the same way- in a way that made Kara feel like she was looking right through her. It made her wonder if Lena would ever make the connection. “Even at this time of night...say, do you-” Lena cut herself off with a soft laugh, her head falling as her lip tied up in her teeth, knocking Kara out of her thoughts as the motion took some of her breath away.  
“Do I-” Kara cleared her throat as her words came out in a stutter, looking back up at Lena’s eyes, trying to regain Supergirl’s confident composure. “Do I what?” 

“Well, do you sleep? I know they say Justice never sleeps, but,” Her brilliant smile was contagious. 

“Yes.” Kara replied, with her own laugh, taking a few steps closer to the woman. “I sleep- I just thought it might be good to check on you after-” She dropped her gaze after a few moments, licking her lips. “After everything.” 

When she looked back up, Lena’s eyes were on her hands, pale fingers twined together in her lap. “I’ll be fine. I’ve been through worse. My family has been through worse. ” The woman replied, her smile losing some amplitude, and her tone reminding Kara of the interviews of Lena that she’d seen on the news. 

“Doesn’t change what happened.” Kara reached out and gently laid her hand against Lena’s arm in a way she hoped was comforting. “I know how it feels to betray the ones you love. I know how it festers and how you feel like you’ve become-..” She shook her head slightly as she tried to find words. “Like you’ve become something wrong. But sometimes doing what’s right means going against family. And if it means anything-” Her fingertips rose to gently tip Lena’s chin up, wanting to see those eyes when she spoke her next words. “You are National City’s hero tonight. Not me. Not anyone. You saved every refugee, every alien- you saved me.” Her smile spread, a soft laugh breaking through her seriousness. “I think on your own merit, you are more than just a good Luthor.” 

Her heart sped up when she saw tears well up in Lena’s eyes, her own widening in fear that she’d said something wrong, but before she could open her mouth she felt the woman’s arms around her shoulders, clumsy fingers fisting themselves in her cape. It didn’t seem like a good time for words, and Kara’s arms slipped around Lena without a second thought, feeling the slight shakes against her, her eyes closing as she felt Lena’s warmth against her.

The woman’s heart beat echoed in her ears, and Kara swore she’d never heard anything stronger or more beautiful. She almost pouted when Lena stepped back, her hands raising to run underneath her eyes, catching the black lines of watered down mascara. 

“You have no idea how much I owe to you.” Lena said gently, her megawatt smile back, not the least bit dampered by the tears in her eyes. 

“I could say the same to you, Lena.” Supergirl’s eyes shined warmly, her smile taking over her cheeks. “I-” Her expression faltered for a moment, her mouth opening and closing as she struggled to find the words. “I just want you to know, that,” Reaching down, her fingers slipped around Lena’s. “You will always have Supergirl on your side. That you’ve more than proven yourself, and that as long as I am protecting this city, I won’t let anything happen to you. And- you won’t ever be alone. Okay?” 

Before Lena could reply, Supergirl’s free hand’s fingers slipped carefully over the woman’s pale cheek, Kara’s lips pursed slightly as she continued to look into Lena’s eyes. “I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.” Kara didn’t sound like Supergirl at all in that moment. She sounded like Kara. Like a scared, shaking girl who was holding onto the edge of a cliff. She’d thought Lena had betrayed them, assumed that the pull of her family- her mother had made the woman stray. And Kara hadn’t hated her in the least. But Lena had saved everyone.

Lena looked surprised, her pale features overtaken by what looked to be a mix between utter confusion and awe. Her hand carefully, even a bit cautiously rose to gently rest on Supergirl’s forearm, her head gently lolling to lean more into the other woman’s touch. 

“Good thing I have Supergirl to protect me, huh?” Her words were teasing, but they were whispered so quietly, Kara might not have been able to hear them without her powers. 

“Always.” 

Her promise fell from her lips with a pointed, if slightly teary gaze, before she pushed up on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to Lena’s forehead. After lingering for a moment, she gently pulled her hand away, gently tugging a black ring from her finger as Lena watched curiously.

“If you ever need me-” Kara said, reaching for the girl’s hand and sliding the ring onto Lena’s index finger. “Just pull up on this latch, press the emblem, and I will be there.” She held the other woman’s hand in her’s for much longer than necessary. “You’re never going to be alone. I promise you.” 

Supergirl gently released Lena’s hand, offering her signature smile as she took a few steps back, not tearing her eyes away from Lena until she was on the balcony. And then she flew away. And she swore Lena’s gravity was so much stronger than Earth’s.


	2. Fear

Lena pressed her hand to her chest, wondering if it was possible for her heart to beat out of her chest, if the sonic boom of Supergirl’s exit could pull out her heart. After a moment, she looked down, reaching to run the fingers of her other hand over the cold metal, biting her lip as the pad of her thumb pressed into the latch. 

She couldn’t…

She shouldn’t. 

But she did. 

Before she could regret it, she pressed her thumb into the button, feeling her heart jump into her throat, as she pinched her eyes shut, until she heard the synthetic wind of Supergirl’s flight and the touchdown of red boots, running towards her. 

“What happened- wha-” Supergirl’s breathless, fearful words were cut off by a few, clean steps from Lena to clear the distance between them. More specifically, by her lips. 

Kara’s gasp was swallowed up by their kiss, cool fingers on her cheeks making her head spin. 

And Lena’s world wasn’t exactly stable either. Her composure- or whatever she believed she had left of it, fell away as she pressed closer, her body falling against Supergirl’s, the heroine's’ arms catching her, holding her upright. The automatic protective movement seemed to push Kara out of her daze, the blonde’s lips moving with Lena’s. The embrace pushed past a frenzy, and became slow. They stopped clutching to each other, and relaxed into steady holds and soft lips. 

When their kiss broke, both women caught their breath, eyes closed, their foreheads pressed gently against one another’s. It would’ve been perfect. If not for the knock at the door.

Lena was the first to pull away. She straightened herself up, becoming the CEO of L Corp right before Kara’s eyes, making the younger girl look down at her suit and remember who she was. Or who she was masquerading as. 

“Just a moment!” Lena called out, her voice as clear as crystal despite her flushed cheeks, turning towards the door as she tugged the tendrils of black hair back into her bun. Taking a deep breath, she turned back towards Supergirl, reaching her hand out, gently squeezing Kara’s. “Come back tonight.” The woman whispered, dark eyebrows raised. Not as a question, or even a plea. Just as a proposition.

“I-” Kara began, quietly, thinking of all the repercussions, but all she could think of was Lena in that moment. “Okay.” 

Once she was off the balcony, she pressed her back up against the cold building, closing her eyes and warily listening to the interaction inside. Once it was confirmed just to be Lena’s assistant coming in for the day. Letting out a deep sigh, Kara flew to her apartment, narrowly missing a few buildings along the way.

________________________________________________________________________

“Kara!” Alex exclaimed, following her sister into the other room. “Talk to me.” She said, once she’d caught up with her, laughing slightly. 

“Nothing.”

“Bull.”

“...”

“Stop pouting. It doesn’t work on me.”

“Yes it does.”

“Kar. What’s wrong? I know that look.”

Kara nervously adjusted her glasses, the tip of her index finger finding it’s way between her teeth. “I- well.” She swallowed lightly. “Well not I-”

“What?”

“It’s not me. It’s- Supergirl.” 

“Is something wrong with your powers?”

“No- no. I mean, it has nothing to do with Kara. I mean, it does, but it can’t and-”

“I’m not following, Kara.” Alex said, furrowing her eyebrows in concern. 

“Someone kissed Supergirl. And Supergirl kissed back. And maybe a little bit of Kara too. And I don’t really know what to do.” 

Kara watched as Alex began to speak, her hands raising to gesture a few times before they fell to her sides. “I-”

“You?”

“I don’t know what to say to that. I was preparing myself for something alien. Who was it?”

“Uh…”

“..Kara. What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything! Supergirl-”

“You’re the same person, Kara.”

“No, we’re not.” The blonde’s voice was closer to snapping than Alex had ever heard her. While it was normal for most people to snip, it was extremely rare for Kara. 

“People love Supergirl much more than they love Kara, Alex.” Kara said, calmer, but Alex could feel the edge to her voice. 

“That’s not true, Kar.” Alex said after a moment, reaching out to brush her sister’s hair away. “Most people just don’t get to know Kara. Because Kara isn’t on almost every minute of the 24 hour news cycle.” Alex leaned against the counter and pulled Kara into a soft embrace, sighing as Kara burrowed into her arms. “What is this about?” Alex asked carefully, stroking Kara’s hair softly. 

“She likes- or loves Supergirl. She doesn’t want me.”

Alex hid her slight take-aback from the pronoun, she was the last person to judge, or even question, just letting Kara fill the silence. 

“I can’t do anything. If I try to be with her, I keep a secret. If I tell her, she knows I’m just- me.”

“Hey.” Alex interrupted, pulling Kara up. “There is no such thing as ‘just’ you. You were miraculous long before you were ever Supergirl.” She rubbed her sister’s arms softly. “Whoever this girl is, if she wants Supergirl, she would be lucky to even know Kara Danvers. Okay?” She waited until Kara nodded to continue. “I’m not going to give you the speech- just. Remember why you keep Kara a secret, okay? If you trust someone enough to tell them.. then I trust you. Just please, please be careful?” 

Kara let out a deep breath, biting the inside of her lip. “I know. I wouldn’t put anyone in danger, I don’t even know if it would go past ki-” Her cheeks flushed. “I don’t even know if it would be serious. I just really, really want her, Alex. I don’t know why. But I want her in my life so badly..” Her words held an innocence- that even Kara didn’t really understand why she was feeling the way she did. Or what she was feeling. 

Alex wrapped her little sister up in a tight hug, wondering what girl had Kara’s heart knotted up. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Supergirl stumbled onto the balcony of the L Corp penthouse, her mind filling up with flashbacks as she spied Lena, nursing a glass of wine at her desk. Her face looked just as full of thought as Kara’s mind felt. And the blonde felt like her mind was going to explode. 

The heroine slipped through the open door, rousing Lena with her footsteps, feeling awkward and out of place- so much more like Kara than Supergirl. 

Then Lena smiled at her. And she forgot who she was entirely. 

Before she could even speak, Lena was up, and walking towards Kara, her hands clasped in front of her. “You came.” She said, breathlessly. 

Supergirl smiled shyly, the flush covering her cheeks not very Comic Book ready at all. “Of course I came, Lena.” The woman’s name felt like sunshine on her lips, her chest fluttering. 

“I was worried- maybe that I had stepped over my boundaries. That maybe I’d made you.. uncomf-”

“You didn’t.” Kara interrupted, a little too quickly, making Lena bite at her lip to hide the width of her smile. 

“I didn’t?” The brunette’s voice was soft as she rested her hands on Supergirl’s waist.

“You didn’t. Uncomfortable was the farthest thing.” Kara’s arms wound around Lena’s shoulders, finding the slight height difference from the other woman’s heels a little too perfect. 

“I can’t say I’m not relieved.” Lena’s forehead gently rested against Kara’s, her lips just inches from the blonde’s. 

“Yeah?” Kara squeaked out, her eyes falling to Lena’s lips.

“I did ambush you. And I’m sure you don’t have many good experiences with sudden surprises.” 

“Just because something’s surprising, doesn’t mean it’s bad. And I’ve never seen any angry aliens as beautiful as you.” 

Lena’s grin threatened to stretch off her cheeks, her arms winding tighter around the girl, slipping underneath her cape. Having the heroine in her embrace, Lena realized just how small Supergirl was. Even if she was bulletproof, Lena felt a sudden rush of protectiveness fall over her. She pressed Kara closer to her, feeling Supergirl’s fingertips on her cheeks, with soft, curious touches. 

“I can’t stay away from you.” Kara whispered softly, her eyes flickering over Lena’s features. 

“I can say the same. The minute I got a contact method, I used it within 30 seconds. I’m sorry about that, by the way. I didn’t mean to be a pest.” 

“Please don’t apologize.” 

“Tell me what to do then. Tell me what you want me to do.” Lena’s voice lost it’s usual confidence, the trust in her eyes pouring out, flooding up to Kara’s neck. 

“Kiss me.”


	3. Kara

“What did you just say?” Supergirl was floating a few feet above the bed, holding a stray shirt against herself as she stared down at her lover, her eyebrows furrowed. The longest they’d been apart in the few months they’d been together- this was the first time they’d seen each other in a week, at least, the first time Lena had seen Supergirl, and Kara finally felt like she wasn’t walking on nails without her girlfriend. Until this moment. When she’d heard her name from Lena’s lips. Her real name.

Lena, admittedly, couldn’t really string together a sentence, let alone completely understand why the girl that was making love to her was now hovering above her. It took her a moment to realize what had happened, her hands reaching to tug the sheets over her body, suddenly feeling very exposed. “Kara, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” The brunette didn’t know what to say other than apologies, the slight pain in her lover’s eyes making a jolt of pain spread out Lena’s chest. 

“How do you- how did you-. How do you know my name?” Kara felt panic spread through her as her feet touched the floor in a stumble, barely keeping the floor under her. 

“Darling.” Lena said softly, the tears in her eyes reaching her voice. “You think I can’t recognize the girl I love?”

The brunette let out a breath, tucking the sheet around her sides. “I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t want me to have anything to do with Kara- I don’t- I don’t want to cause problems. I just-” The woman looked sad and defeated. “I want to be with you.” 

Lena’s eyes couldn’t even process Kara’s blur before she was wrapped up in the girl’s arms. “Baby please don’t cry.” The blonde whispered, reaching up to brush her thumb over the woman’s cheeks, looking thoroughly winded. “I want you-” Her eyes flickered with her own tears. “I want you.” 

Lena smiled sadly, reaching up to hold one of Kara’s wrists. “You have me, my love. I’m not going anywhere- like I said, I just want to be wi-”

“Stop. Please stop.” 

“I-I’m sor-”

Kara pressed their lips together in a bruising kiss, the mix of relief and fear in that moment spurring her and silencing her. When they pulled away, her lips were quivering. “I don’t want to keep you from Kara. From Supergirl or any part of my life.” She pursed her lips, her voice breaking. “I thought you didn’t want me. I thought you just wanted Supergirl. I thought you’d be happier if you didn’t have to know.” 

“You thought-” It was Lena’s turn to be confused, staring into Kara’s eyes with pure befuddlement. “You thought I didn’t want Kara?” A laugh mixed with her tears, her hand reaching to touch her lover’s cheek. “Who would ever be able to not want you. Not Supergirl- but Kara. My beautiful, sweet, wonderful Kara.” 

Kara ducked her head, her cheeks feeling hot with a shy blush, even as she nuzzled into Lena’s hand lovingly. She felt a flutter of nostalgia as Lena tipped her chin up. “I’ve wanted Kara since you first came into my office. Supergirl just made a move first.” Her smile was teasing, if a little relieved. 

The sadness that had enveloped them fizzled away, leaving relief. Lena leaned in to kiss her lover, slow and careful, her arms sliding around the younger girl’s small frame. Kara melted into the other woman, feeling the weight of her worlds fall off her shoulders, if only for a moment.


	4. Weak

Months. It didn’t feel like months to Lena. It felt like minutes. Seconds, even. Every one she spent wrapped up in Kara’s arms, in her presence — it reminded her of summers at her Uncle’s winery. Of sunny days. Blue skies. The dizzy feeling that came with having too much wine with good people. 

Even the fleeting touches, the brushes of their fingertips, the way Kara seemed to look at her in a way that was nothing less than completely polarizing. Polarizing, said to mean, making it seem like all the light in the room was on Lena. The heat that came with her stare certainly backed that feeling. 

Without the secret of Supergirl, Kara had seemed to both unravel and grow impossibly brighter, forgetting the rough escapades of secrets and hiding, and making it so they could spend all the time they liked together. Especially because there wasn’t any problem with some small, normal journalist spending time with Lena. At least a few times a month out, and many more under the cover of Lena’s office, without any socialite press. 

It had been, in a word — wonderful. The most relaxing, and calming time of Lena’s life. That is, until Kara strode into her office like some portable sunlight, and professed her plans for the night. 

Going to dinner. With Alex. With Alex who worked at the D.E.O. Alex who looked at anyone near her sister like a potential threat. Alex who was Kara’s older sister. 

Don’t get her wrong. Lena was charming. But that charm came with a board room, a company with her name behind it, and the manipulation that had taken years to hone. Not the charm that worked on an older sister. 

So Lena’s reaction completely lacked that charm, and was nothing less than a complete, gaping mouthed stare. 

“Dinner?” She managed. “W-with Alex?” History books would mark down the day that Lena Luthor stuttered. 

“Yes! Dinner! Maggie’s working and I thought I’d take advantage of all of us having the night off. National City has been suspiciously quiet.” Kara’s hands had wrapped around Lena’s, her small body, wrapped up in her cute little sweater and pencil skirt swaying as her eyes shone behind her glasses. “I wanted to chance my luck.” 

At her girlfriend’s silence, Kara couldn’t help a slight smile, pulling Lena’s arms around her waist. “It’ll be fun.” 

Kara thought everything was fun. She thought everything was brilliant. When Lena had rented out an observatory for them, Kara got stuck outside, enamoured with the architecture of the place, the angles of shots she’d seen in a movie too old for them to remember. They ended up laying down outside and looking at the stars with just their eyes instead of a telescope. 

Kara made Lena feel young. Or at least feel what she should’ve as a teenager. The wild curiosity that’d been beaten out of her by board meetings and the controversies about Lex that had made her grow up quickly and painfully. 

It was beautiful. Except times like this, when it involved an awkward situation, and Kara not fully thinking through how Lena may need more than a couple hours preparation. 

“Fun until she pulls a gun on me.” The brunette tried to joke, but her words came out deadpan. 

“Lee — she wouldn’t do that.”

“You know what I mean.” Her fingers regained feeling as they twined behind Kara, bright green eyes flickering over her girlfriend’s face. “You underestimate how protective she is of you.” Lena’s eyebrows raised. “I know exactly how she feels. I wouldn’t let you near me with a 10 foot pole if I was her.” 

“Then you have horrible judgement. Why do you think she wouldn’t like you? You think my sister doesn’t know about the woman I’ve been seeing for 5 months?”

“Oh so you’ve been talking about me, have you, Ms. Danvers?” There was a definite smirk. 

“Maybe.”

“Only maybe?”

“Well, you’ll find out at dinner tonight, won’t you?” 

“Or you could tell me.” Lena rose out of her seat, gaining a few inches on her girlfriend, and watching the way Kara’s eyes darkened and her cheeks flushed as their bodies pressed flush against each other. “I could lock the door..” She knew what she was doing as she splayed her fingertips possessively over Kara’s back, leaning closer slowly. “Turn out the lights — pretend we’re not here.” 

A gulp. 

“I could have _you_ for dinner, Kara.” 

Lena could feel Kara’s knees go weak. And it filled her with a delicious sense of pride that she was the only thing in National City, other than Kryptonite that could do that to Supergirl. 

“Don’t do that.” Came a slightly shaky whisper from Kara’s lips, her eyes fallen closed. Her hands splayed over Lena’s chest. 

“Do what?” Lena’s voice was low as red lips found Kara’s soft cheek. Then her jaw, then her neck. Then a spot that made Lena thankful there was a desk for Kara to stumble back against. 

“You know what.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Kara.” Lena stepped between Kara’s legs, reaching up to brush blonde hair behind the girl’s ear. 

“Making me forget, **everything**.” Kara felt a rush of confidence, her hands reaching up for two handfuls of Lena’s shirt, pulling Lena close enough that their lips were barely touching. 

Kara would never be able to deny that she’d love to spend every second of every day kissing Lena Luthor. After a long day, whether it be at work, or as Supergirl, she wanted to come home to Lena’s lips.

“I’ve never claimed to be unselfish.” Lena whispered, her forehead pressing gently against Kara’s. “I’d love to be the _only_ thing on your mind.” 

Lena didn’t know that was already the case. Kara tried to let her know with how she kissed her. And the two hours that followed, until she realized dinner was in 10 minutes.


End file.
